Kumquat
by MycatISLordTubbington
Summary: An alternate form of events for the "Sexy Faces" scene from season 2
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by my friend Maylin who does not have a fanfiction account. This means I can honestly say I own NOTHING. Not the plot, not glee, not the characters, NOTHING. I f I get sued, that will be my defense.

p.s. Maylin doesn't own Glee either.

**Spoilers: **Up till "Sexy" I suppose

**Warning:** This contains kissing between two males. If you do not approve of that then I believe you are terribly lost. I advise you to turn off the computer and consult a technician immediately as you may need lessons on how to correctly operate your computer.

"Now show me sensual, but don't make fun of it, really mean it." Blaine said looking into the mirror at Kurt seeing what face he would make. Kurt made this sort-of growling face.

"OK, now show me sultry." Blaine said glad to move on. Blaine chuckled softly as Kurt made the same growling face.

"Kurt these faces all look the same." he said.

"Well I don't know how to be sexy!" Kurt said throwing his hands out like a total diva.

"I have as much sex appeal as a baby duck!" Kurt said putting his hand in his lap. Blaine chuckled and turned to sit facing Kurt.

"Ok here let me give you some tips to being sexy. So first you have to play it cool and put on a cocky smile. Like this." Blaine did his irresistible signature smile. This made Kurt grin, "_Blaine is so hot" _ Kurt thought to himself.

"Then you gotta give them a sign that you want them, like a wink or something. Don't be afraid to get creative" Blaine said wiggling an eyebrow. This made Kurt laugh and Blaine continued.

"Now to really get their blood pumping you have to give them a touch, a long soft sensational touch . . ." Blaine said putting his hand on Kurt's thigh and drawing his finger down his leg. Kurt's breath quickened in anticipation.

Blaine slowly began to lean in; "_O my God" _Kurt internally screamed _"Blaine freaking Anderson is trying to kiss me!" _Without any hesitation Kurt met Blaine's lips, it was just a kiss until Blaine's tongue snaked into Kurt's mouth. Blaine was crawling onto Kurt now; he sat up for a brief moment to pull his jacket and shirt off. Kurt stared in awe at the skin before him and a shiver shot down his spine. Kurt sat up too take his vest off when Blaine interrupted saying softly.

"I'll get that for you baby" Kurt blushed at the pet name and placed his hands back on the bed. Blaine pulled off Kurt's vest and shirt, throwing them over his shoulder to land beside the closed bedroom door.

Blaine slid his hand around Kurt's back then locked lips with him again, slowly lowering him back down on the bed. Kurt could feel Blaine's soft skin up against his he felt as soft as a… a… well, a really soft thing. Kurt felt incredible, his mouth warmed by Blaine's perfect lips, his body being stroked gently by Blaine's careful hands. Blaine drew back a few inches grinned then dove his head for Kurt's neck. He drew his tongue up Kurt's neck making Kurt moan and Blaine softly kissed up and down Kurt's neck and up to his ear.

"You want more?" Blaine whispered seductively. All Kurt could do was nod his head. Then suddenly the bedroom door swung open. Burt came tromping through the door. Both of the boys froze. His face was in a cook book.

"Kurt what's a kumquat? Is it some sort of . . ." Burt asked lowering his cook book. His eyes got wide and he paused.

"ummmmm… uh, well I see your busy … I umm am gonna go downstairs now." Burt said akwardly walking out of the room shutting the door behind him. Kurt's eyes were wide with fear, how was he gonna explain this one later?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everybody, so Maylin and I finally cranked out this second chapter. Sorry it took so long but she movd to a different state and we lost touch. AAAAANYWAYS, this chapter is not very good but just give it a chance ok =) Also remember this is an alternate of Sexy, not the episode, so don't get mad that Burt/Kurt's talk isn't as fantastic as paid hollywood writers made it =p**

**Disclaimer: I seriously doubt Ryan Murphy spends time with 16 year olds named Maylin sooooo, yeah I'm not him. Which means I don't own glee. So please don't sue me =)**

Kurt and Blaine remained frozen for a moment before they both came to their senses. Blaine dismounted Kurt and bent over to grab his shirt. Kurt scrambled off the bed grabbing the shirt Blaine had fetched. Blaine snatched up his close and quickly put them on. Once they both were dressed Kurt reached for the door handle then stopped.

"What should I say to him?" Kurt asked turning to Blaine. Blaine thought silently then met Kurt's eyes. They were wide and full of fear of what his father might say.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked confused.

"I really shouldn't have made a move like that. Gosh I'm so stupid! I should've known I couldn't control myself. I'm so sorry Kurt. It's all my fault." Blaine said resting his head in his hands.

"Blaine there is no way this is your fault. Plus I . . . I . . " Kurt said stuttering. Blaine's face lit up.

"You what?" Blaine asked smiling. Kurt bit his lip.

"I really liked it ... A lot." Kurt said.

"Oh so you did?" Blaine said with standing up with a cocky grin on his face. Kurt was blushing, his face getting redder by the minute. Blaine made his way over to Kurt. He put a hand on the wall next to Kurt's head. His other hand wandered over Kurts body coming to rest on Kurt's hip.

"You like that?" Blaine asked. He lifted his hand to Kurt's neck and gently ran his finger in circles on Kurt's soft skin. Kurt inhaled as shivers covered his body. He nodded. Blaine brought Kurt's forehead to rest against his.

"Kurt I...I need to tell you something...I...I love you Kurt. And I have since the first day I met you. Your so sweet and cute and innocent ..." blaine trailed off as he pulled Kurt into a kiss. The boys soft lips meeting yet again. There minds filling with love and passion. But just as quick as it began the two broke away. Blaine, still staring into Kurts beautiful blue eyes said.

"Now you gotta go down there and talk to Burt. I'm gonna go home and study. I'll see you tomorrow, coffee, before school, like always." Blaine kissed Kurt lightly on the cheek before he opened the door for him to head out. The two boys began there decent down the stairs. Blaine grabbed his stuff and left out the door with a quick wave. As the door shut Kurt swallowed his fear and headed towards the kitchen. Burt stood by the kitchen table with the cook book he was reading in his left hand and a knife in the right.

"Daddy?" Kurt said as innocently as he could. Burt put the knife and the book on the wooden table.

"Yes Kurt?"

"I'm sorry...I um...We-" Kurt stuttered nervously before Burt cut him off.

"Kurt I know your old enough for this...mean I was making out with girls at age..." Kurt shivered in disgust as the thought of his dad with a girl...EW!

"Never mind that's not important. As I was saying you love him and I know you wanna.." Burt coughed. "...do stuff. Just use protection and at least do it when we're not home." Burt said uncomfortably then adjusted his hat.

"We weren't going to...do 'it'." Kurt said feeling very uncomfortable. "But thanks." Kurt said sweetly, breaking the silence, then hugging his father.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok so Maylin wrote this part all by herself and it occured to me that the setting and time isn't all that clear. Just so everyone knows, this is a few weeks later (let's say around Night of Neglect) and they're at Blaine's house. Also read the bottom authors note pretty please =)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ryan Murphy. Neither is Maylin. We're just two random teen lesbians who write Klaine (which is possibly why it's not that good)**

"Do we haaaaaave to finish our homework?" Kurt asked like an innocent little kid. He took his free hand, placing it on Blaine's knee and sliding it up. Blaine's eyes looked hungry. Hungry for Kurt. Kurt grinned sensually. Blaine stood up.

"Hey I uhhh wanna show you something." Blaine said smiling. Kurt was confused but he stood up and followed as Blaine led him into there garage. It was relatively empty except for a sexy slick black ATV. Yea Kurt didn't know much about automotive crap but he sure knew an attractive vehicle when he saw one.

"My dad is teaching me to drive it. I'm pretty good too!" Blaine said walking up and running is hand along the seat. There was a hidden incentive in his voice. Kurt was intrigued.

"You wanna ride me? I mean IT! Ride IT WITH me!" Blaine said face palming himself as he tried to correct himself. Now Kurt understood his motive here. Blaine straddled to vehicle.

"Why yes I would like to ride you." Kurt said laughing as he strode up to the vehicle. He mounted it, sliding up as close as he could to Blaine. Blaine gasped quietly then shook it off. He revved the engine and took a firm grip on the handles. Kurt smirked and put his arms around Blaine, letting his hand move down over Blaine's crotch. Blaine gasped again as a shiver ran through his body. Kurt pulled his hands back up and locked them together around Blaine's chest. Blaine shook his head and began backing out of the garage ever so carefully. Once he was out he took off like a speeding bullet towards the forest path. Kurt smiled as the wind blew over his face. Blaine, determined sped off towards his secret destination. He was good at this. He sped around every corner with precision and accuracy. They rode for awhile. Kurt really loved all of the beautiful scenery. And he loved Blaine with all of his heart. They'd been dating for several weeks now. Kurt smiled these were the best two weeks he'd had in a long time. And he had a feeling it was about to get better. Blaine swerved to a spot in the middle of an opening. The grass was perfectly green and seemed to illuminate the area. There was a beautiful river running along a side of the opening. The trees were tall and lush, using their branches to shade most of this ...sanctuary. It was the most amazing thing Kurt had seen in the longest time.

"Blaine this is beautiful!" Kurt squealed, beaming with happiness. Blaine smiled, Kurt was adorable. Blaine cut the engine. Kurt's sneaking smirk return.

"oh let me just readjust my position." Kurt said still grinning. He got off of the vehicle and placed his foot next to Blaine's but facing the other direction. He pulled his leg up and straddled Blaine. They came face to face. Blaine let out a small laugh. Blaine brought his hand up to Kurt's soft face and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said sweetly.

"I love you too." Kurt breathed out. Both of Blaine's hands went up Kurt's legs. Kurt let out a shaky breath. Blaine was the one smirking now. He pulled Kurt closer until they were almost touching. Kurt gently pushed Blaine back with one finger until he was lying back on the ATV. Blaine stared in awe at Kurt. He looked like he was glowing. He was like an angel, a naughty little angel but an angle none the less. Kurt's eyelids fluttered shut as Blaine's lips slowly met his. The two boys kissed more forecefully, losing themselves in paradise.

**A/N So originaly Maylin wanted me to follow this up with sex on the ATV but I'm not sure if I should because**

**A) Fanfiction is cracking down on smut stories and I'm scared**

**B) It would mean changing the rating to M**

**and**

**C) I've never published sex and I don't know if it will be worth reading.**

**So I am making a poll and whatever gets the most votes willget written. the poll wil also include (if sex occurs) different things that could happen. Reviews are acceptable votes too ;)**

**3**


End file.
